Fifty shades of love
by Libbyxoxo
Summary: just a typical day in the grey house hold.
1. Chapter 1

"Ana. Where are you?" I'm looking for my wife, she is hiding from me. I love playing these games with her, I can hear her giggling. Oh how I love that sound. "Ana! I can hear you." I know where she is hiding. I have finally found her and now I'm just playing along so I can hear that sound... My favorite sound. Her giggle.

"Christian I am getting a little bored now. I need you. I need you now." I feel her arms slide around my hips and she is nibbling on my ear and I can feel her smile. Oh how I love this woman.

What has she done to me? This time last year I was one of the most feared and respected men in the country and now I look like a love struck puppy with a smile on my face all the time. Heck, even my employees are starting to feel more like friends now.

"Oh baby. We aim to please ." I take her lips on mine and put her over my shoulder and swat her ass so she knows I'm playing and in return she swats mine.

"Oh. So you want to play it that way do you?" I swat her ass harder this time and hear her squeal and she starts to kiss in between my shoulders. ohh that feeling. "Ana. Please you are making it so hard to resist you and we don't have long baby, and with the way this is going I want to take you all night ".

"That was my intention. All I need is you and right now I need you I side me Christian please." I smile at her as I slide her down my front and take in my favourite scent which is Mrs. Anastasia Grey. "Well then baby today is your lucky day as I am taking requests." And right then I kiss her as passionately as I can in a way that when we come foe air it leaves us breathless.

She's biting her lip. Oh she knows what that does to me. "Anastasia, you know what that does to me" I take her face in my hands and bite her lip and feel her smile once again and I know from that smile that when I look at her in about two seconds I will see those rosy red cheeks. "Christian please. I need you" I bite her lip again and kiss her chastely "patience Mrs. Grey" I hold her and walk her towards the bed and slowly taking off her red camisole as she unbuttons my pants. Her favourite pants.

I feel her hand wonder around my back and down to my ass and she squeezes. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around me knowing my full intention on what I want to do. As she nibbles at my neck and my ear I unhook her bra and let her breasts free and throw her on the bed and her hair pools around the pillow and in that moment she looks like an angel, so carefree and fun. This is the woman I fell in love with. As she lies there laughing and smiling using those big blue seductive eyes of hers I quickly slide my boxers off and then I'm on top of her. Kissing her neck, shoulders, collar bone, breasts and while my lips wonder further down I leave my hand playing with one of her nipples and I start kissing her stomach and my other hand is running up to the apex of her thigh while I whisper between kisses " I. LOVE. YOU. ANA"

I know she loves it when I tell her how much I love her and need her, it gets her all riled up and she will do anything. "You're so ready Ana. I love it when you're so ready for me." I slide two fingers into her as my thumb strikes her clitoris and I can see her building. "Not yet Ana. Not yet." She moans and I can't help but let out a little giggle "be patient. Not long now." I move my fingers in a rotating motion to build her up even more and she arches her back to push her breast in to my hand and lets out a cry "oh. Please. Christian. I. Need. You!"

I kiss her softly and look into her eyes and see the desire and the lust that she has for me. I don't think I could love her more in this moment than I already do. "As you wish"

I release my fingers and take a lick to see how she tastes and I kiss her and tell her to suck on my fingers and she smiles. "Ana. That hurt" I raise my eyebrow at her. But she bites down on my finger even harder. And I can't help but smile at her once again. And I slowly enter her, taking in the feeling of being inside my wife "this is my favourite place. Inside you."

And I kiss her tenderly as if my life depends on it and she holds tight as I start to move rapidly. I turn so that she is on top, so she has control. I like it when my Ana has control. And she moves. Really moves. And I can't help but pant. She leans forward do that she can run her fingers through my hair and she is kissing my chest. I close my eyes but not through fear but through desire. The desires to have her touch me like this constantly. She is kissing each and every one of my scars and then she is biting at my ear and I can't help it I pull her hair hard so that I can see her face and stare into those eyes and I pull her down onto my lips. I love these lips. Her lips. And we are building higher and higher to our climax and I am squeezing that beautiful arse of hers and I thrust into her harder.

" ... I think you're enjoying this" she cocks her head to one side as I do when I am being smart. Oh her smart mouth. It never seizes to amaze me. "Don't I always?" I give her my full megawatt smile that I save only for her and she reaches her climax. Oh she is so beautiful when she has her orgasms. And in that moment I reach mine and we cum together. "Well Mrs. Grey are you satisfied?" I say breathlessly and hold her to me closely and I kiss the top of head and we lie there just talking and laughing and we are lost in each other again


	2. Chapter 2

She looks so angelic when she is sleeping. I am trying so hard not to wake her and have my way with her. I love it when she asleep, this is my favourite time of day. Watching her sleep. I think it's because this is when I find out how much she really loves me. She tells me in her sleep all the time how much she loves me and needs me. When she is like this it takes me back to the first time I heard her say she loves me. She made my heat pound. The heart I didn't know I had until I met Ana. I told her many times that I loved her. But only when she was sleeping. I was too scared to tell her when she was awake.

I kiss her cheek lightly and whisper in her ear " I love you baby."

I hate having these early morning meetings. I would much rather stay in bed and give Gail, Taylor and Sawyer the day off and spend it with my loving wife.

Ana starts to wake slowly. So I make a break for it, I know that if she wakes up fully and sees me I will not be going into work today. When I am in the car on my way to GEH I quickly send Ana an email.

_To: Anastasia Grey_

_Subject: Your beauty_

_Date: 12th August_

_From: Christian Grey_

_You are so beautiful when you sleep Mrs. Grey. Hope you was having a lovely dream about us. Wish I could have given the staff the day off and spent all day with you._

_C x_

_Christian Grey completely smitten CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings._

I start to reply to a few more emails with Andrea and the New York library for my surprise to give Ana and my buzzes and it's an email from Ana.

_To: Christian Grey_

_Subject: Day off_

_Date: 12th August_

_From: Anastasia Grey_

_I would very much like to spend a with you without the staff at home and without any interruption ;) I look forward to seeing if you go through with this idea. I hope this is a promise._

_Love you. A x_

Does she really think that I won't go through with this idea. She has no idea what she does to me but as always my wife is testing me. Oh my twitching palm.

_To: Anastasia Grey_

_Subject: your smart mouth_

_Date: 12th August_

_From: Christian Grey_

_Ohh baby you are making my palm twitch._

_Christian Grey Palm Twitching CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings._

This meeting is so boring why we haven't closed this deal yet is beyond me. We have offered them 1 million over the asking price and yet they won't sell. It isn't even worth what we are willing to pay. Five minutes later it's as if my wife can read my mind as I get a call from Andrea telling me that Ana is here.

When I reach my office Ana is sat behind my desk with her feet up on the desk in her black pencil skirt which has slit up the back and her low cut blouse and black stilettos.

"Mrs. Grey you look far too sexy to be wearing that to the office." I turn around and lock my door. I give her a stern look and she smiles at me.

" I like to look good for my co-workers and my boss Mr. Grey." she bites her lip. Oh this woman is going to be the death of me is carries on like this. " Ana what shall I do with you?" I cock my head to one side and give her a little smile.

" I am sure you can think of a few things you would like to do to me. But first I would like to give my husband a proper hello and take him for lunch. I believe he is working way too hard and needs to relax a little." She stands and walk over to me and pulls me closer to her by pulling my tie, and she kisses me passionately and when I start to touch she pulls away and shakes her head.

I pull her back into my arms and let my hands roam down to her perfect arse and I can feel that she isn't wearing any panties today. "Mrs. Grey… no panties today. I think I should take you into the play room today and punish you." I push my growing erection into her and thankfully she takes notice and starts to feel it. Rubbing through my pants and I pull her to me and take claim of her mouth and out tongues are dancing together.

And when I think that we are close to doing it. She pulls away. "Mr. Grey as I just said I would like to tak my husband out for lunch and give him everything he needs and as for the play room." She runs her hand up the inside of my thigh and I moan into her ear and she whispers " I can't wait for it." And she nibbles my ear and walks away.

Oh her arse looks great in that skirt. However I have a little problem and I don't think I can leave room yet. But thankfully she comes back and hands me her trench coat to cover my hard on. And we walk to the elevator hand in hand. As we stand in the elevator all I can think about is pressing the stop button and fucking her right her in elevator. As I look down at her I notice that she is panting and she wants it just as much as I do.

The next day I wake up and notice that Ana's side of the bed is empty. I stand up and throw some pyjama bottoms on and go in search of my wife. She is in the kitchen in nothing but her bra and panties.

I run and wrap my arms around her to cover her up. What the hell was she thinking?

"Ana. Go and get something on right now. My palm is twitching and it isn't out of pleasure." Honestly what the fuck is she doing? Taylor or Sawyer could come waltzing in any minute and here's my wife in the middle of the kitchen wearing nothing but... I run my hand through my hair.

"stowe your twitching palm Mr. Grey I gave everybody the day off. It's just me and you in this apartment all day. I even had them shut down the elevators in the apartment. No one is coming in and no one is going out. Now would you like chocolate chips on your pancakes?"

I kiss her neck and hold her tightly " I would love nothing more than to spend the whole day with you baby. But only if you stay like this." I unhook her bra and roll down her panties, and then my phone rings as if right on cue. "Grey!" I am not in the mood for any of this shit today I just want to spend the day naked with my wife barefoot and in the kitchen. "Elliot... Are you ok. What's happened?" I grab Ana tighter. "Shit! I will be there as soon as I can bro."

I kiss Ana on the head and tell her that she has to ring Kate and she just stands there and looks at me clueless "Christian what's happen is everything alright?" I stare at her and point in the direction of our bedroom. "Ana. Just get dressed. We have to go. If it wasn't important do you really think I would leave here at all when you're like this?" Why does she have to question everything? "Christian! What the fuck is going on." She sits on the bed and just stares at me. I walk into her closet grab some clothes and throw them on the bed signalling for her to get dressed. And thankfully she does what she is told. She can see I'm in a not taking shit mood right now.

As we pull up to Kate and Elliot's house I park the car as fast as I can and just run inside. I don't know what I will find when I get in. Elliot didn't really tell me what was happening he was screaming at me to get to his house so that's why I told Ana to ring Kate but she didn't answer the phone. So now I am thinking something is wrong with Kate and if so I want to be here for my brother. But when I get inside I am hearing a fit of giggles and although I feel a big relief I am pissed.

"Elliot Grey! Get your fucking arse out here now you, fucking idiot" I can't believe him. Me and Ana had this great day planned of no interruptions of any kind and now this he made me leave that, for me to walk him and find my whole family here sitting around laughing. I nearly killed me and Ana on the way here, she is shaking as fuck. Probably surprised that we didn't crash and die. "What's up bro.? You were quick." Really.

" Elliot. What was so fucking important that you were screaming down the phone and I nearly killed me and my wife just to get here?" I am trying to keep my cool but I can't I just can't. I storm of outside to try and calm down. I can't fucking believe him. And two seconds later Ana is at my side laughing with tears in her eyes. "And what are you laughing at Mrs. Grey?"

This is great now my wife is laughing like a fucking hyena and I am still out of blue on whatever is going on right now. " you Mr Grey. As always you are being very dramatic. And the reason we are here. Well you will just have to go and ask your brother." Fuck


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST A BIG THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING MY STORY AND FOLLOWING IT. IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OF WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO PUT IN JUST SEND ME A MESSAGE AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO FIT IT IN.**

"Ok Kate give me my $100. He got here in less than.." Elliot stops and looks at his watch and his eyes go wide "in less than 15 minutes. I win you said he would be here in half an hour." I stare at him and I want to fucking kill him.

"Elliot! Are you kidding me? You got me here just to see how fast I could get here. I thought something serious was happening! Are you fucking kidding me!" I run my hand through my hair and all I can do is laugh with relief. As much as I want to hit him right now for disturbing mine and Ana's day, I am just happy that nothing has happened. And just then Ana is at my side squeezing my arse and look down at her and nod and she runs and says goodbye to everyone and is the car faster than I can say "baby".

The car ride home was fun. Ana couldn't keep her hands of me. I wanted to pull over the car but she said no. When we arrived home we got back to our day of no interruptions and it was a well needed break from work and family. I have never felt so relaxed in my life. "Ana! Will you hurry up with my food wench!" she comes back into the room and throws the cloth at me.

" i am going as fast as I can Mr. Grey. Keep your hair on." She smiles at me and with that she is gone and is back in the kitchen. I decide to get her back for throwing the wet cloth at me, so I run into the kitchen and hit her on the arse with the wet cloth and she squeals. "Pay back Mrs. Grey" I raise my eye brow at her and dare her to try something else but instead she just throws my pancakes at me. "My food! No not the food Mrs. Grey. I was so looking forward to your mouth watering pancakes" I give her pout and stare at her to show that I am hurt and throw my hand over my heart.

"Serves you right! And I am sure I give you something else that is mouth-watering Mr. Grey." I stare at her and the next thing I know we are in the kitchen and she is giving me a blow job. Her hands are running up and down my legs and she is licking the tip of my cock and I can't help but moan her name. "oh Ana. That feels so…" all I can do is stand there and pant and then I cumin in her mouth and it feels so good and she licks me clean.

"Was that mouth-watering enough for you Mr. Grey?" I lift her and kiss her passionately. "That was indescribable Ana. And now I think you need rewarding for that." She smiles at me and I start my torture on her.

The next few days weren't very event full. I have hardly seen Ana since our day off no interruptions and I really miss her. I decide I am going to surprise her at work and take her out for lunch and probably spoil her with a gift or two. " Andrea!" Andrea enters the room in a rush. "yes Mr. Grey?"

" can you please clear my schedule for the rest of the afternoon and ring Hannah and tell her to clear Ana's but tell her not to mention anything to Ana." I then have an idea to invite the whole family out for lunch I know Ana will like that and just then my phone starts ring and it's Ana.

"Ana" I say in my seductive tone that I know will make her blush.

"Christian. I'm not feeling too good Sawyer is going to take me to the hospital. I'm scared Christian."

I start pacing the room and putting my hand through my hair. "Ana what's wrong. You have been feeling like this for days?" in my mind I kind of have an idea of what wrong but I can't think about that now. I need Ana to be ok.

"Christian. You stay at work ok and I will let you know what the doctor says. I don't want you leaving anything important at work. I am sure I just have a flu or something. I am sure everything will be fine." Oh no she doesn't. if she thinks I am staying here while she is at the doctors she is crazy.

"Ana… I will meet you at the hospital." She is saying something to me but I am not really listening to it. "For fuck sake Ana. You are not going to the hospital without me. I am already out the building and on my way." She is shouting at me and I know she is in a I'm taking shit from you right now mood, but then again so am i. I am her husband and she doesn't want me going to the hospital with her. I am starting to think maybe it's because I have distant from her for the last few days. I sigh with anger and I decide to just give in and let her go. "Ok. Go. But you promise to ring me right after and tell me what's wrong." I hang up the phone and go back into the office and sit in my chair going through all the "what ifs" in my head and it's driving me insane

A few hours later I pick Ana up and she is being weird. "Ana? What's wrong?" she shakes her head. When we get into the apartment she is being too quiet and she won't eat her dinner. She is just sat there pushing it around the plate. "for fuck sake Ana tell me what's wrong!" I can't help but snap at her. She looks at me and starts fidgeting with her hands. "Ana!" I snap I can't take it anymore. She looks at me with fear in her eyes and it breaks my heart I didn't mean to scare her but I am getting scared. She needs to tell me.

"I'm…I'm pregnant"


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later…

"Christian. Listen to me." she grabs my face in her hands and wipes away the one tear that is running down my cheek "You are going to be a great father. You will be fun and loving but you will set boundaries. Our child will want for nothing. You are a great man Christian Grey when you will realise this."

"I love you Ana." I pull her up to me and kiss her like I never have before. I need to snap out of this. I am going to be a father. And I am going to be the best father I can be. My child will go through anything I went through. I will not let that happen. I am going to do this for Ana and my child. I will not let them down. Ana is giving me the best gift anyone can give me and all I am doing is bringing her mood down all I want is to make her happy. And I will. "Ana. I love you so much. You are everything to me, I don't think I would be able to survive without you. Actually I know I wouldn't be able to survive without you. When I saw you on the cold floor when Hyde took you I felt like my world had stopped. I didn't know whether you was alive or dead and in that moment I knew that you was my heart and our child was in danger because of me and blip isn't even born yet. I couldn't protect you and it tore me apart. I think this is why I feel the way I do. I have already let you and blip down. But you as always are able to snap me out of whatever dark place I am in, and that Mrs. Grey is only one of the many reasons I love. I promise to do better. I promise to be there for you. I promise Ana I won't let you and blip down again."

I am so happy that Ana isn't able to go back to work, it means I have a reason not to go to work myself. After Ana got me out of my funk about having sex we have being doing it nonstop. Actually a couple days ago I had to tell her I didn't think I could get it up again. We must have done it about seven to eight times that day, I was so sore I am surprised that I could walk at all the next day. But as usual it didn't last long and we did it again in the morning. It makes me laugh actually that was one of the few times that we have actually laughed and talked during sex and it was great it made it more special. I can still hear the conversation in my head that we had after when she was making fun out of me because I was screaming so loud.

"Fuck… Ana. This… feels so… good. Ana… I am going to. Not yet Ana… I can… hold it…. I want this to last Ana… Ana I can't… cum with me baby… cum with me please…" At the time I didn't know what she was doing and then I found it funny and we was lay there for hours laughing and talking and having sex but that one was probably the memorable out of all them. I love remembering that day.

Whilst Ana is asleep I am checking my emails and it looks like there are some problems at GEH that Ross can't control on her own. "Fuck!" I don't want to leave Ana. Maybe if I leave now I can be back before she wakes up. " Taylor! Get the car we are going to GEH. But no matter what I am doing I want to be heading back in two hours. I don't care if company is at stake make sure I am leaving in two hours" and as usual I get a nod.

_To: Anastasia Grey_

_From: Christian Grey_

_Date:26th August_

_Subject: Work_

_Dear Mrs Grey. I am hoping you are having a nice rest and aren't doing too much. Remember the doctors' orders you are on bed rest for two weeks. You still have two more days of bed rest. _

_Sorry that I had to leave you, there are some problems at GEH won't be longer than two hours. I already miss you and I have only just left the garage._

_Christian Grey missing his pregnant wife CEO of Grey Enterprise and Holdings._

I hope she is ok. She has had some really bad morning sickness. I hate leaving her and not saying goodbye. I just didn't want to wake her or I would have never have left that bed room.

_To: Christian Grey_

_From: Anastasia Grey_

_Date:26th August_

_Subject: you ;)_

_Dear husband. I am sure you will fix whatever is happening at GEH. Me and Blip are fine just hurry back to me. And as for leaving without saying goodbye I am sure I can find some way for you to make that up to me._

_Love you always and forever._

_A xoxo_

Hmmm. I wonder what she will think of for me to do. Maybe I should tease her a little bit.

_To: Anastasia Grey_

_From: Christian Grey_

_Date: 26th August_

_Subject: what I would do to you_

_Mrs. Grey. You are making my palm twitch making me think about what you would let me do. I am sure whatever you have in mind I can do and make you scream my name. That is if you behave yourself while I am gone, I know what you are like Mrs. Grey so when I get home your pretty backside better be in our bed. If not well…. ;)_

_Love you_

_C xoxo_

And two hours later I am walking out the building and going home to my beautiful pregnant and barefoot wife. Making me I should give the staff night of so I can have her pregnant naked and barefoot in the kitchen. And with that thought I have to shift in my seat just to control myself.

When I am on my way up to the penthouse I am thinking of all things I can do to Ana while she is in the kitchen and I am thinking of what toys we could use that hurt her ribs as they are still bruised. As I walk in I notice that all the lights and the only light in the room is from the candles I wonder what she has planned. " Ana! Where are you." And then I see her. Her silhouette on the kitchen island lay down with the only things she is wearing is my silver tie and her black fuck me high heels. As I walk over to her she sits up on the edge with her legs open for me to stand in between. When I am standing in between he legs she loosens my tie and gives me kisses from behind my ear and nibbling and licking as she goes along completely missing my mouth. "Ana what are you doing?" and all I get is a bite on my ear lobe. Oh this is going to be fun.

The next morning I wake up and reach over to an empty bed and jerk up when I realise Ana isn't in bed. " Ana!" and then I hear her in the bathroom being sick again. "Ana are you ok. Is it normal to be being sick this much babe. Maybe we should call Doctor Greene." I bend down next to her and hold her back while she is being sick and she gives me an evil eye. "Christian. I am pregnant. course it is normal to have morning sickness. However, I think you are right I have been being a lot lately." And with that I stand and get my phone. She has finally agreed with me so I am not turning this opportunity down.

An hour later we are at the doctor's office and it took so long to get here because was sick five times while we were driving over. "Mr. Grey. Mrs. Grey. We have Ana's test back and it is nothing abnormal that is happening to her. Many women get this it's just a severe case of morning sickness so what we are going to do is keep you here for the rest of the day on an IV drip and hydrate you and keep monitoring your blood pressure ok."


End file.
